


Blue Moon

by GlassButterfly



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Abortion, Attempted Infantcide, Child Abandonment, Gen, Mystery, Please do not read if you are not comfortable with descriptions of people bleeding, Preferred audience: 18+ or older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassButterfly/pseuds/GlassButterfly
Summary: "It happened on a serene, and cold night, when the blue moon was full"





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Just another thief fanfic idea I thought of, and yeahhh I know I should finish the other one, butttt it’s taking forever sooo I’ll stick with this one. It’s short, it’s dumb , and I HOPE ya like it. Tell me where I need to improve, and whether or not you want to see more.
> 
> Update: Ssorryy I keep editing this chapterr. I make lots of grammar errors ^^;; Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon! So uhh, stay tuned (?), if ya want.

Hooking his right leg on the ledge, he pulled himself onto the roof with a soft grunt. He was panting hard, and wisps of his breathe dance out from his lips into the cold night air. He desperately was trying to inhale some air, but the harsh air blew at his face with such ferocity, he felt as though he would be pushed backwards. He focused on his breathing, inhaling the cold air through his nostrils, and exhaling it out. He managed to slow it down a bit, and tried not to cough. His throat was tight from the cold, and his lungs felt as though they were on fire. He is a bit annoyed that he keeps forgetting to breathe through his nostrils, especially during this time of the month. His arms ached, his calves were hard from climbing, his abdominal muscles clenched at every time he inhaled, and his hands were all red from being chaffed by the stone walls. He stretched his hands, and wiggled his phalanges to keep them from becoming stiff. He had just completed 2 jobs early that night, feeling more like himself again as the days pass. He placed his hands on his back and bends backwards a bit. He almost groaned out loud when he felt his entire spine let out a series of soft "pops".

Well, almost feeling like himself again.

Basso paid him well tonight--50 pounds to be exact, but he knows he could do better-- and the weight of the gold coins on his side almost made him grin. He also was given a bag filled with delicious food, as a bonus of course. The holidays were just around the corner after all, and that meant he would have to “lock” himself away in his clock tower for the next 4 months. As much as he loves his job, his leather garments are not the best clothing to wear during the winter season, and his leather boots are useless against the snow. He shudders at the brief memory of when that happened 10 years ago. He was much younger, naive, and more impatient. He was running from 2 guards, and his leather boots were like ice skates. His boots didn't have rough patterns beneath, unlike the guards that chased him. He was about to jump onto a nearby balcony, when gravity decided to be a bitch, and send him slipping down (on his ass) the tiles of the roof. Luckily there was a ledge, and he managed to catch himself. Nonetheless, it was still an embarrassing memory.

The smell of the sweet raisin bread in his backpack soon reached his nose, and his belly grumbled (quite loudly to his surprise). He feels the warm and decently sized chicken on his back. His mouth waters in anticipation, and he has the perfect drink at home to down it all with: A fine bottle of apple cider-- non-alcoholic of course. He keeps a few bottles hidden under a wooden plank; underneath his wooden chest back at the clock tower, but he doesn't dare to tell anyone that. It is difficult to find apple cider nowadays, and only the nobles can afford them. The thought of him returning home, eating a good meal, and burying himself under his soft wool blankets, tempts him to urgently rush home. The wind blasted at his face, causing him to shiver a bit. He tugged his cape around him as much as he could, and peered into the distance. He could see his home from high up here. It stood there, ticking closer to 2:30, waiting for him to climb back inside away from the cold, and the watchmen that patrolled the streets below him.

But he must tread the roofs carefully tonight. The rain from the previous night had froze into thin sheets of ice. One wrong step, and it could send him falling onto his ass (again). Or this time, his head.

He proceeds to rub his hands together, and blows into them in attempt to warm them up. He sniffled, trying to keep the mucus from spilling out his nose. He reached into his harness, and pulled out a light blue handkerchief: embroidered with tiny white poppies that were being held in the beak of a swan. He smiled briefly before blowing his nose gently into it, proceeding to wipe his nose clean. Erin gifted him this handkerchief, as a joke of course. Erin always viewed him as a “uptight smart ass”, and would make a habit of reminding him this every time he lectured her on stealth strategies.

He sighs with an amused tone, and chuckled at the memory. _“Good ol Erin”_ he thought, feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over him, as he tucked his handkerchief gently into his right pocket.

He hoped his wool knitted gloves are still in the clock tower. When he returned back to his home, he noticed some things were missing. Though, he didn't see any footprints or signs of anyone being there. No one here in the city dares to enter the clock tower. After all, they believe it is haunted.  

He gulped a little at the thought.

He moves his feet shoulder width apart, and does a couple pliés. He feels like he has more energy now to jump onto another roof, until he noticed the shadows of the clouds moving. He glances up to see the rays of the moon break through the dark clouds, almost as bright as the sun. The pale azure full moon soon peaked out from the clouds, surrounded by stars, and faint green clouds trickled throughout the night sky. He smiles softly at the sight, and his right eye glows a bit brighter, unbeknownst to him. The moon reminds him of the huge sapphire gem he has back home, which was one of many of the few gems that remained in his humble abode. It is also pale azure in color, and the gem is round just like the moon. It always took his breath away whenever he gazed upon it, and when he would roll it in his palm, it somehow soothed his nerves whenever he had a nightmare.

Just like the way Erin’s eyes glistened in the moonlight. Those pale blue eyes that would challenge him, and would always be full of delight every time they went on missions together. His heart clenched at the thought of his missing ex-partner, and he lets a shuddering breath.

When did he get so sentimental?

_“Well better move before I become an-”_ ,

“WWWWAAAAAAAAA WWAAAA!!!!”

his train of thought is interrupted by a piercing wail from down below. At first his heart jumps, then he immediately gets down on all fours.

_“What was that?”_ he thinks as he feels the back of his head throb in panic. He looks around the roof, and hears the sound coming from his right. He sees a chimney, and assumes the sound was pouring out from it. However, as he carefully made his way towards it, the wails were not echoing from it, but over the edge of the roof. It almost sounded like those corrupted beasts he dealt with 3 months ago, but less…beastly. When he peered down over the ledge, he almost vomited at the sight.

There below in the alley, were two dogs tugging an infant from opposite directions. Both dogs tugged at the babe savagely, as if they hadn't eaten in weeks. The babe wailed louder, and one of the dogs managed to pull the babe with such force, that the infant was thrown a few feet away from the hounds. Their tiny limbs appear to be still intact, but could have been dislocated at this point. The babe landed backside onto the cobblestone ground, and cried out even louder. They lay there, bleeding helplessly, while the two hounds were busy fighting one another. They barked, one of them yelped when they were bite hard, and they pawed at each other’s noses aggressively.

He was pretty sure the whole neighborhood could hear the commotion. He didn’t know what to do, and he continued to stare at the scene in shock. The baby was squirming a bit, and stopped crying out loudly. He almost thought they were dead, until he hears them cry out again. He feels as though time slowed down, and the world around him grew silent as he felt his heart clench even tighter. His ears started to ring, swearing that he heard Erin for a moment. When he saw the babe open their eyes, he stopped breathing for a moment. Their tiny, tear filled eyes glistened in the moonlight, and were of the palest blue. They were so full of pain, fear, and it looks as though they were pleading for him to rescue them.

Just like Erin’s eyes when she slipped from his grasp. He is not sure what compelled him to do what he did next. All he knows is that he is wants to save that baby. Save them.

His face turns into a determined scowl, as he draws out his metallic bow with ease, and impeccable speed. It snaps open, and stretches wide as if it was a bat opening its wings, ready to take flight. He draws out two spear headed arrows, and places them onto his bow. He pulls at his bow’s tight cord, and shoots the arrows. He hears them whistle straight through the air, towards the two hounds. Both arrows pierce through each dog’s head, before they could lunge for the infant again. He quickly hooks his claw to the chimney behind him, tugs on the rope a bit to ensure it stays attached, and jumps backwards off the ledge. He grips the rope tightly, and bends his knees so his feet land on the side of the wall. He hops down slowly against the wall, clenching the rope as he descends down into the alleyway. He lands onto the ground carefully, and then quickly makes his way to the infant.

 

The babe was crying softly now, and coughing a bit. As he approached closer, he noticed just how tiny they were. The infant was no bigger than a cat, their cheeks were a bit pale, and they were covered in blood. By the smell of it, it must be chum. He reaches down to pluck the bloody and nude babe off the cobblestone ground, and looks around cautiously.

 

_“How did you get here?”_ he thinks in astonishment as he swallows his saliva to prevent himself from gagging from the stench. He (luckily and thankfully) doesn’t hear any watchmen running towards them, nor see any candles lit. It was quite stupid of him to just come down from the roof, after all the commotion those dogs made. After a few moments of looking up and glancing at his surroundings, he sighed in relief. The three windows above him were dark, as it was just the attics of the building (as he has taken shelter there in the past). If you wanted to dispose of someone, this was the perfect place to do so. Their cries would just echo all around the city, as there are tons of rain pipes on the walls. He sees a small, brown basket when he looks behind him. A tiny blue knitted blanket is spilled out from the basket. Next to it is a bucket that is laying on its side, with bits of animal blood, and some pieces of chicken guts around the edges.

 

_“Someone must have poured this on you.”,_ he thinks, and he feels his blood boil. That would explain why the babe smells awful, why the dogs were mauling the baby. Someone wanted to get rid of them. Why, he doesn't know.

He lets out an angry huff, and pulls out his handkerchief from his pocket. He starts wiping the tiny baby clean, as best as he could anyways. Luckily the wounds were not that deep, but it could get infected. He avoids the wounds on the baby’s arm and leg. The babe starts to squirm a bit, and cried out in pain when he accidentally rubs one of the exposed wounds. He rocks it gently, as he tries to shush it, trying to keep it from crying out too loudly. He strokes their small black tuft of hair softly, and it calms the babe down a bit. This tiny bundle was lucky, and it shocked him more that a newborn could survive a mauling like that.

 

_“Or maybe they only started to attack you when I got here”_ , and he immediately felt his heart ache even more. They only just started to maul this babe. That would explain why the baby only started to cry out now. Had he not taken this path home, this babe would have been torn to shreds, and eaten alive. He walks quickly towards the woven basket.  He bends down to pluck the blanket, and proceeds to wrap the infant. He doesn't know whose baby this is, and why should he care? He has never cared for anyone else.

 

_"Except Erin.."_ He ponders sincerely, and looks down at the infant. They were whimpering, but now they were staring at him with tired eyes. He must get back to Basso's, and fast.

He takes off his black cape, and uses it to wrap the babe against his chest. He has seen plenty of the nuns in the orphanage do this, usually when they were assigned to take care of more than one child. He jogs quickly towards the rope, tugs it again, and starts pulling himself up the rope. He feels his hands ache, and his heart pump fast. He was carrying too much, but he couldn't leave such precious resources. He will just have to pull through.

He has carried much larger things in the past, but now he is getting older, as much as he doesn't want to admit it. He reaches the top of the roof again, and unhooks his claw from the chimney. He peeks inside his cape, breathing heavily, and checks to see if the infant was still breathing. The infant whimpered softly, and obviously was looking at him with tired eyes. There was no time to play it safe. He'd have to run back to the tavern.

 

"Hold on little one, it's going to be a bumpy ride for you", he whispers to the infant, as he runs to leap onto the opposite roof.

 

It was like someone else took over his body on his way back to the tavern. He feels himself running, and leaping over one roof to the next. The coins on his side jingle, the food on his back moves up and down, and the only warmth he feels now is the tiny babe that is wrapped around his chest. His breathing is jagged, uneven, frantic. His eyes release tears as the cool air hits his face. He can feel his heart pounding so hard, that it might burst out from his chest. His throat becomes dry, and it begins to ache painfully from the cold air. Every turn he takes, the moon seems to be lighting his way towards Basso's tavern.

 

He almost slips as he turns the corner of the alleyway, leading towards the back of the tavern. He sees the candlelight in Basso’s office shining through the small window he would sneak through every time.

 

_“Almost there! ALMOST-”_ , he thinks frantically as he reaches the door of Basso’s place. He turns the knob, and enters in with such force, that it even startles him.

 

“SHIT!!” yells Basso, who then proceeds to jump back away from his desk, knocking over his drink, and a small bag of gold coins.

 

“WHO- Garrett?! What in TAFFING BLAZES!! You almost gave me-”, Basso stops mid sentence as he looked carefully at him.  

 

He extends his right foot backwards, and kicks the door close behind him. He then makes his way towards Basso, breathing hard as sweat starts to drip down from his head, to his cheeks. He sniffles as he struggles to untie the infant from his chest, taking care to not drop them as he makes his way towards his friend.

 

“Umm Garrett…what do you have there?” Basso asks hesitantly, as he tries to make out what exactly he was carrying in front of his chest.

 

He simply lifts up the tiny babe carefully, and holds it out to Basso. He sees Basso's face turn pale, and mouth fall wide open.

 

“We have a problem”

 


End file.
